


Quel sera votre choix?

by Dragonna



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Children, Crack, F/M, Gen, Hoshido, Humor, I love Xander too, I love nohr don't be wrong, M/M, Nohr, Or he's just a cinnamon roll, Parody, Siegbert becomes a drama queen too, Xander being a drama queen again
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: Anna: Bonjour mesdames et messieurs! Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour que les enfants de Hoshido et Nohr répondent à une question existentielle: "Si il y avait une guerre entre Nohr et Hoshido, quel camps choisiriez vous?""C'EST QUOI CETTE QUESTION?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.
> 
> Genres: Humour, Amitié et Famille. Crack Total.
> 
> Couples: Beaucoup
> 
> Personnages: Les enfants, Anna, les parents en arrière-plan.
> 
> Monde: Revelations

 

* * *

_**Shiro** _

_**(Ryoma x** _ _**Kagero )** _

* * *

**Anna:** Nous demandons au public de ne pas faire de vagues! Bien notre premier enfant à passer sera...Shiro, prince de Hoshido! Donc Shiro, quel camps choisiriez-vous?

_"Quelle question stupide! il est le prince héritier!"_

**Anna:** Roi Ryoma, s'il vous plaît, n'influencez pas votre fils!

**Shiro:**...VOUS VOUS MOQUEZ DE MOI?

**Anna:** Veuillez garder votre calme!

**Shiro:** NON JE NE ME CALMERAIS PAS.

**Anna:** Donc vous choisissiez Hoshido?

**Shiro:** Ben...Je suis un peu le futur roi hein. C'est un peu évident. Je préfère éviter le conflit...mais si Nohr nous attaque, je défendrais mon pays! En tout cas je n'attaquerais pas le premier.

_"Tu dis que Nohr attaque toujours les premiers?"_

**Shiro:** Non, ce n'est pas...JE DIS QUE JE NE SERAIS PAS LE PREMIER A FRAPPER! QUE JE DÉFENDRAIS MON PAYS! Ne déformes pas mes propos Soleil!"

_"Et le fait que la personne que tu aimes vit dans Nohr?"_

**Shiro:** LA FERME NINA!

_"Petit prince et vous-savez-qui, sous un cerisier, en train de... ~"_

**Shiro:** D'ACCORD TU VEUX TE BATTRE?

**Anna:** Jeune homme! Reposez votre lance, tout de suite!

* * *

_**Velouria** _

_**(Keaton x Selena)** _

* * *

**Anna:** Bon, personne suivante.

**Velouria:** Ce truc est joli, je peux le garder?

**Anna:**...Après, quand on aura interrogé tout le monde. Donc votre choix?

**Velouria:** Et bien mes deux parents sont Nohrians...et papa me détesterais sans doute si je me battais contre lui.

_"Je ne te haïrais jamais!"_

V **elouria:** Et je devrais laisser tous mes trésors à Nohr si je choisissais Hoshido.

_"PRIORITÉS VELOURIA! PRIORITÉS!"_

**Anna:** Nous demandons à l'héroïne Sev...Selena de ne pas crier ou intervenir, merci.

**Velouria:** Mais ma meilleure amie est Hoshidienne.

**Anna:** Donc?

**Velouria:**...Je fuguerais à Vallah!

_"C'EST TROP FACILE COMME RÉPONSE CA!_

_\- OUAIS VELOURIA VIENDRAIT VIVRE AVEC NOUS!_

_\- NOUS NE FUYONS PAS DANS LA FAMILLE MA FILLE!_

_\- Selana voyons, notre fille fait ce qu'elle veut. C'est bien la neutralité aussi."_

**Velouria:** Voilà, je peux garder ce trésor?

**Anna** : Ben j'ai encore des gens à questionner. J'en ai encore besoin.

**Velouria:** Ha...D'accord.

* * *

_**Caeldori** _

_**(Subaki x Hinoka)** _

* * *

**Anna:** Caeldori! A vous maintenant.

**Caeldori** : Hoshido.

**Anna:** Mais?

**Caeldori:** ma mère est une princesse de Hoshido, mon cousin est le prince héritier, mon oncle est le roi...je crois que la réponse s'impose d'elle-même.

**Anna:**...si chacun pouvait être si catégorique que vous.

**Caeldori:** Désolée d'être sûre de moi.

_"Voilà fils, tu ne pouvais pas être clair et net comme elle?_

_\- Désolé de ne pas avoir envie de faire la guerre!_

_\- Ce n'est pas une question d'avoir envie ou non. Quand on nous attaque, il faut se défendre._

_\- Dis-tu que nous attaquons toujours en premier Ryoma?"_

**Anna** :...Bon. Je vous remercie Caeldori.

**Caeldori:** Et désolée que mes oncles fichent le bazar.

**Anna:** Je crois que ça ne fait que commencer.

* * *

_**Siegbert** _

_**(Xander x Flora)** _

* * *

**Anna:** Bon..Siegbert, à vous.

**Siegbert:**...C'est une décision difficile à prendre.

_"QUE VEUX-TU DIRE FILS? LA QUESTION NE SE POSE PAS!_

**Siegbert:** Mais père, je n'attaquerais jamais Shiro!

_"ET BIEN IMAGINE QUE HOSHIDO ATTAQUE EN PREMIER!_

_\- PARDON? C'EST VOUS QUI ATTAQUEZ TOUJOURS LES PREMIERS!_

_\- JE NE TE PERMETS PAS._

_\- Sans vouloir t'offenser mon frère, les archives montrent que c'est toujours les autres pays qui attaquaient Hoshido en pre..._

_\- LEO!"_

**Anna:** Nous demandons au rois de Nohr et Hoshido de se calmer!

**Siegbert:** Mais père, comme oncle Léo le dit, Hoshido n'attaque JAMAIS en premier. Ils sont pacifistes!

_**"** HA! TON FILS EST PLUS FUTÉ QUE TOI!"_

_"FILS! RÉPONDS JUSTE A LA QUESTION! FAIS TON DEVOIR EN TEMPS QUE PRINCE DE NOHR!"_

**Siegbert:**...Vallah!

**Anna:** Pardon?

**Siegbert:** SI ON ME FORCE A COMBATTRE SHIRO ET CAELDORI, JE FUGUE A VALLAH!

_"PARDON?"_

**Anna** : ...SOIGNEURS! LE ROI DE NOHR A UNE ATTAQUE!

_"C'est bien Sieggy, je suis fière de toi!"_

**Siegbert:** Tante Kamui, s'il te plaît...

* * *

_**Kiragi** _

_**(Kamui x Takumi)** _

* * *

**Anna:** Faisons une pause dans les enfants de Nohr et Hoshido en interrogeant les enfants Vallites! En commençant par...KIRAGI!

**Kiragi:** Donc je dois choisir, c'est ça?

_"Il n'y a rien à choisir neveu! Ta mère a été élevé par la famille de Nohr! penses à où va ta loyauté"_

_"Cher Xander, tu es gonflé, de un Kamui a été kidnappée par Nohr, de deux Takumi est un prince de Hoshido!"_

_"Me laisses pas seul cousin!"_

**Kiragi:** En temps que prince héritier de Vallah, je ne peux prendre cette décision à la légère. J'ai des responsabilités importantes.

**Anna:** Mais encore?

**Kiragi:**...Je tenterais des solutions diplomatiques pour les calmer. Je verrais qui a commencé.

_"Bravo mon fils!"_

_"C'est bien mon trésor, c'est une bonne réponse!"_

**Kiragi:** Mais si vraiment je devais choisir...si je ne pouvais rester neutre...

**Anna:** Vous devez choisir!

**Kiragi:**...Hoshido.

_"OUAIS! AVEC NOUS!"_

* * *

_**Asugi** _

_**(Saizo x Beruka)** _

* * *

**Anna:** Asugi! A vous!

_"IL S'APPELLES SAIZO VI"_

**Asugi:** Ouais ouais.

**Anna:** Bon, vous avez un père (ninja) Hoshidian et une mère (assassin) Nohrianne.

**Asugi:** Ouaip.

**Anna:** Donc?

**Asugi:** Shiro. Je suis chargé de le protéger. Donc je resterais à ses côtés.

**Anna:** Même si Hoshido attaque en premier?

**Asugi:** : Qu'est-ce que vous ne pigez pas dans ''pacifistes''?

* * *

_**Soleil** _

_**(Laslow x Azura )** _

* * *

**Anna:** Bon...Soleil!

**Soleil:** Vous êtes si jolie ~

**Anna:** Merci.

**Soleil:** Voudriez vous prendre une tasse de thé avec moi après tout ça? ~

**Anna:** Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça.

**Soleil:** Aw...

**Anna:** Donc votre père est Nohrian et votre mère Vallite?

**Soleil** : Oui. Ma mère est la cousine de la reine de Vallah Je tiens mes cheveux bleus d'elle ~

**Anna:** : donc, votre choix?

**Soleil:** Hum... Caeldori, Selkie, Rhajat, Mitama ou Ophelia, Velouria, Nina, Sophie...

_"SOLEIL NON TU NE DOIS PAS PENSER COMME CA!_

_\- Pffff_

_\- Azura, tu trouves ça drôle?_

_\- Beaucoup!"_

**Soleil:** Le choix est si dur.

**_Anna:..._ **

_**Soleil:** *soupir*_ Vallah, comme ça, je n'ai pas à choisir.

_"LASLOW TA FILLE EST INCONSTANTE!_

_\- ...Désolé mon roi"_

* * *

_**Hisame** _

_**(Hinata x Felicia)** _

* * *

**Anna** : Nous nous excusons de cette interruption. Le roi de Nohr avait besoin d'une pause. Nous allons donc le ménager en nous tournant vers le fils du samouraï Hinata. J'ai nommé Hisame.

**Hisame** : Et bien dans mon cas la réponse est évidente. Mon père protège le roi Takumi. Et ma mère la reine Kamui. D'ailleurs vu qu'on m'a assigné à la protection de Kiragi, je suis plus avec Vallah.

_"Bravo mon chéri."_

**Anna:** Mais si vous deviez choisir?

**Hisame:** Désolé pour les nohrians mais je me vois mal me placer avec eux, même si ma mère est issue de la tribu des glaces, que ma tante est reine de Nohr et son cousin prince de Nohr.

**Anna:**...

**Hisame:** Hoshido ne commence jamais une guerre, ils rendent les coups. Donc soit je me range avec les neutres, soit je me ranges avec les pacifistes.

**Anna:** Et bien, si tout le monde est aussi clair que vous...

**Hisame:** Nous aurions déjà fini ce cirque, oui, je sais.

* * *

_**Selkie** _

_**(Kaden x Hana)** _

* * *

**Anna:** Et maintenant, passons à notre amie la petite Kitsune, j'ai nommée Selkie.

**Selkie:** _*glapissement de joie*_

**Anna:**...l'interrogée est priée de reprendre sa forme humaine.

**Selkie:** Vous n'êtes pas marrante. Je peux parler sous ma forme de renarde vous savez?

**Anna:** Donc Nohr ou Hoshido?

**Selkie:** POURQUOI JE ME RANGERAIS AVEC CEUX QUI EN ONT EU APRES NOTRE FOURRURE PENDANT DES ANNÉES?

_"NOUS NE LE FAISONS PLUS"_

**Selkie:** Et bah quand même! Hoshido! Ou alors je rassemble le clan et on va à Vallah.

_"Bien sûr, vous êtes les bienvenus!"_

_\- KAMUI ARRÊTES DE TOUS LES ENCOURAGER._

_\- Heu Selkie, c'est moi le mâle Alpha tu sais?_

_\- Kaden! Contrôles ta fille!_

_\- Notre fille ~"_

* * *

**Dwyer**

**(Jakob x Charlotte )**

* * *

**Anna:** Et maintenant, Dwyer.

**Dwyer:** Vallah ou Hoshido.

**Anna:**...Pardon?

**Dwyer:** Selon le choix de Kiragi, je ferais le même. Je suis son majordome après tout.

_"ENFIN TU FAIS TON TRAVAIL CORRECTEMENT."_

**Dwyer:** _*roule des yeux*_

* * *

**Sophie**

**(Silas x Rinkah)**

* * *

**Anna:** Et maintenant, Sophie.

**Sophie:** Bonjour ~

**Anna:** Donc père Nohrian, Mère Hoshidienne. Et vous vivez à Vallah comme membre de la garde royale avec votre père?

**Sophie:** Tout à fait ~

**Anna:** donc, dans le cas d'une guerre Hoshido vs Nohr. Quelle serait votre choix? Celui-ci doit être le vôtre et ne doit pas être influencé.

**Sophie** :...

**Anna:**...

**Sophie:** Heu...je vis à Vallah. J'obéirais donc à la reine Kamui et au roi Takumi.

_"ET MON ROYAUME RESTE EN DEHORS DE CA!_

_\- Oui enfin, ça dépens de la situation hein."_

**Sophie:** Voilà.

* * *

**Shigure**

**(Laslow x Azura)**

* * *

**Anna:** Et maintenant, Shigure.

**Shigure:** Bonjour.

**Anna:** Alors, vous savez la question, quel sera votre réponse?

**Shigure:** J'ai un mère originaire de Vallah et un père Nohrian.

_"PARFAITEMENT!"_

**Anna:** Donc Nohr?

**Shigure:** Mais je travaille dans l'administration Hoshidienne, et je vis à Hoshido. Ma vie est là-bas.

**Anna:**...Hoshido?

**Shigure:** Hoshido ou Vallah.

_"LASLOW TES ENFANTS SONT IRRESPONSABLES!_

_\- Sans vouloir vous vexer sire, le votre préfère fuguer que d'assumer ses responsabilités!_

_\- C'est bien mon coeur!"_

**Shigure** _*rougit*_ Merci mère.

* * *

**Kaya (F!Kana)**

**(Takumi x Kamui )**

* * *

**Anna:** Et maintenant, Kaya. La petite princesse de Vallah!

**Kaya:** Pourquoi la question est en rapport avec la guerre?

**Anna:** C'est hypothétique.

**Kaya:** ...Ce n'est pas une hypothèse que j'aime beaucoup. L'idée que le pays d'origine de papa fasse la guerre et que ma famille soit déchirée...je refuse que ça arrive! Et maman pense surement la même chose!

**Anna: ...**

**Kaya** :...Et je suis la princesse de Vallah, pourquoi vous me posez la question? Kiragi a déjà donné son opinion là-dessus et mon avis sera le même! Je ne me battrais jamais...contre la patrie natale de papa. Je resterais neutre!

**Anna:** Vous...

**Kaya:** VALLAH!

* * *

**Kana**

**(Takumi x Kamui )**

* * *

**Anna:** Et maintenant, Kana.

**Kana:** _*Gronde*_

**Anna:** L'intéressé est prié de reprendre forme humaine!

**Kana:** Vallah!

**Anna:** Mais...

**Kana:** VALLAH! Je ne veux pas faire de peine à maman en m'opposant à la fratrie avec qui elle a grandit mais en même temps je veux aussi protéger le pays natal de papa! Alors je pense que rester neutre serait le mieux!

_"Bravo mon chéri!_

_\- Je suis fière de toi mon ange!_

_\- Bravo petit frère!"_

* * *

**Percy**

**(Arthur x Setsuna )**

* * *

**Anna:** Et maintenant, Percy.

**Percy:.**...

**Anna:** Vous avez un problème?

**Percy:** Ben personne n'a choisi Nohr pour le moment, je me sens mal.

**Anna:** Ne vous sentez pas obligez de répondre pour faire plaisir au roi de Nohr en pleine dépression là-bas.

**Percy:** J'aime Nohr mais j'aime aussi Hoshido.

_"Et voilà, un "Vallah" de plus!"_

**Percy:** Et j'ai des amis des deux côtés aussi.

**Anna:...**

**Percy:** Je ne veux pas décevoir mes parents.

_"Réponds ce que tu veux vraiment mon trésor!_

_\- POUR LA JUSTICE!_

_\- ...heu non."_

**Percy:.**..Vallah!

_"QU'EST-CE QUE JE DISAIS?"'_

* * *

**Ignatus**

**(Benny x Mozu )**

* * *

**Anna:** Et maintenant, Ignatus.

**Ignatus:** Nohr.

_"ENFIN!_

**Anna:** C'est tout?

**Ignatus:** Oui.

**Anna:..**.Ce fut rapide. J'aurais espéré un peu de développement.

**Ignatus** _*hausse les épaules*_ Je fais juste mon travail hein?! _*se lève et s'en va*_

* * *

**Midori**

**(Kaze x Peri)**

* * *

**Anna:** Et maintenant, Midori.

**Midori:** _*larmes aux yeux*_

**Anna:** C'est une idée hypothétique Midori.

**Midori:** Mais je ne eux pas choisir. Ma mère est Nohrienne et mon père est Hoshidian. Mon cousin a choisi Hoshido, patrie de mon oncle également.

**Anna:** Vous devez choisir.

**Midori:** _*grosses larmes*_ JE NE VEUX PPPAAAASSSS!

**Anna:** _*sort un bouclier pour arrêter des shurikans*_

**Midori** _*Snif*_

**Anna:** Nous demandons à son oncle, son père et son cousin de se calmer. Merci.

**Midori:** JE NE VEUX PAS BRISER MA FAMILLE!

_"MA CHÉRIE, CA TE BRISERAIT D'AFFRONTER TON COUSIN. VA A HOSHIDO AVEC LUI!_

_\- PERI_

_\- Désolée votre altesse, je n'encouragerais pas ma fille dans une voie qui lui briserait le cœur."_

**Midori:** VALLLAAAHHHHH! _*court pleurer dans les bras de Kaze*_

* * *

**Mitama**

**(Azama x Effie)**

* * *

**Anna:** Et maintenant, Mitama. Nous vous prions de ne pas parler en Haikou.

**Mitama:** Vous n'êtes pas drôle *range son pinceau et son carnet*

**Anna:** Donc vous avez entendu vos prédécesseurs?

**Mitama:** J'ai surtout entendu les réactions des parents.

_"Ta fille est insolente Azama._

_\- Je suis fier d'elle princesse ~"_

**Anna:** Donc, votre choix?

**Mitama:** Mon père m'a apprit à aimer le dragon aube. J'aime le soleil, la nature, les endroits agréables pour les siestes...

**Anna:** Donc...

**Mitama:** Hoshido.

**Anna:** ...

**Mitama:.**...Vous ne voyez pas le rapports avec les siestes hein?

**Anna:**...Non?

**Mitama:** C'est essentiel pourtant.

* * *

**Ophélia**

**(Odin x** **Orochi** **)**

* * *

**Anna:** Et maintenant, Ophélia.

**Ophélia:** Je peux répondre franchement, non parce que je me sens mal là.

**Anna:** Pourquoi?

**Ophélia:** Tout le monde va à Hoshido ou à Vallah. Regardez le roi est déprimé.

**Anna:**...Ne répondez pas pour lui.

**Ophélia:** ...*rougit*

**Anna:** ?

**Ophélia:** Je ne veux pas me battre contre Hisame.

"MA FILLE CONNAIT LES ÉMOIS DE L'AMOUR. HO JOIE SUPRÊME QUI M'HABITE"

**Anna:** Donc, vous allez faire comme Siegbert et fuir à Vallah?

**Ophélia:** Ben...Je...Ca dépent aussi du choix de Forrest...

_"Qui sera Nohr, bien sûr!_

_\- Xander, tais toi!"_

**Anna** : Ne répondez pas en fonction de votre supérieur hiérarchique.

**Ophélia:** ...Hoshido.

* * *

**Rhajat**

**(Hayato x Nyx )**

* * *

**Anna:** Et maintenant, Rhajat.

**Rhajat:** Pourquoi suis-je considérée comme une enfant? Je suis plus vieille que mon père.

**Anna: ...** Vous êtes la seconde génération.

_"Le troisième âge de la seconde génération oui._

_\- ...Azama, serais-tu masochiste? Hayato t'humilie facilement, et tu t'en prends à sa fille?"_

**Rhajat:** Ma mère vient de Nohr et mon père est Hoshidian. Ils utilisent tous les deux la magie..

**Anna:** Donc, quel serait votre choix dans un conflit?

**Rhajat:** Ce que la reine Kamui me dirait.

**Anna:** ...Vallah donc?

**Rhajat:** Ce que ma reine me dirait.

**Anna:** Vous n'êtes pas hoshidienne?

**Rhajat: S** i ma reine me dit de revenir Vallite, je devien...

_"RHAJAT ARRÊTES CA DEVIENT EFFRAYANT!"_

**Anna: ...**

**Rhajat:** Si ma reine me l'ordonne, je maudirais le responsable. Si elle me l'ordonne, je ferais naître des monstres pour stopper les batailles.

_"Donc, ce serait Vallah qui gagnerait la guerre?_

_\- Merci Léo._

_\- La père a un visage de bébé, la mère a un corps d'adolescente à vie et la fille est obsédée. Quelle famille."_

**Rhajat:...**

**Anna:** RHAJAT, RAPPELEZ CE MONSTRE TOUS DE SUITE.

* * *

**Nina**

**(Niles x Oboro)**

* * *

**Anna:** Et maintenant, Nina.

**Nina:** _*écrivant quelque chose*_ huhuhu.

**Anna:** Votre mère est Hoshidienne, votre père Nohrian, c'est ça?

**Nina:** Oui.

**Anna:** Donc, en cas de conflit, quelle camps choisiriez vous? Et pourquoi avez vous demander à passer en avant-dernière?

**Nina:** Pour savoir...quels couples nous allions avoir dans chaque camps.

**Anna:** ...Quoi?

**Nina:** A Hoshido, nous pouvons avoir Shiro et Asugi, Hisame et Kiragi, Hisame et Asugi, Hisame et Shiro, Asugi et Kiragi.

**Anna:**...

**Nina:** A Vallah:...C'est moins bien. Mais Siegbert est allé à Vallah pour ne pas affronter Shiro *étoiles dans les yeux*

_"NILES, TA FILLE EST FOLLE!_

_\- ..._

_\- ARRÊTES DE RIRE NILES!_

_\- JE TE SURVEILLES MA FILLE!_

_\- OBORO!"_

**Anna:**..

**Nina:** Et à Nohr, Ignatus tout seul? Trop triste pour une bonne histoire. A Vallah on aurait tous les autres...mais...

**Anna:** Donc?

**Nina:** HOSHIDO, MON PARADIS POUR DES HISTOIRES MERVEILLEUSES!

_"ELLE EST TAREE!"_

* * *

**Forrest**

**(Leo x Sakura )**

* * *

**Anna:** Et nous finissons par...Forrest. Prince de Nohr ET de Hoshido. Bonjour.

**Anna:** ...Bon..Bonjour.

" _Comment ça "Et de Hoshido?", Prince de Nohr tout court vous voulez dire?!_

_\- Pas du tout grand frère. Sakura est toujours une princesse de Hoshido, même si elle m'a épousé. Mon fils est donc **aussi** un prince Hoshidian._

_\- Depuis quand?_

_\- ...Depuis sa naissance? Depuis le contrat de mariage?"_

**Anna:** Nous demandons aux spectateurs d'éviter les querelles de familles ici. Bref Forrest. Nohr ou Hoshido en cas de guerre?

**Forrest:**...

_"Nohr bien sûr!_

_\- XANDER CA SUFFIT!_

_\- Mais petite princesse..._

_\- TU LAISSES NOTRE NEVEU RÉPONDRE!"_

**Anna:** Roi Xander, nous allons VRAIMENT vous faire sortir si vous continuez!

_"Vu que Forrest est le dernier, ça n'a plus trop de sens vous savez?"_

**Forrest:**...Et bien je pense...que ça dépens.

_"PARDON?"_

**Forrest:**...De qui commence la guerre. Si c'est une attaque injustifiée, je ne vais pas me ranger avec ceux exécutant cet assaut injustifié.

_"C'est bien Forrest! Je suis fière de toi"_

**Forrest:** ..Merci mère.

_"Léo! ton fils est trop pacifiste!_

_\- Ca te pose in problème?"_

**Anna:** Oui oui c'est très bien mais vous DEVEZ choisir.

**Forrest:** Entre la patrie de mon père et celle de ma mère?

**Anna:** Oui.

**Forrest:.**.. *larmes aux yeux* Je...JE NE PEUX PAS CHOISIR!

_" Forrest, n'oublie pas que si tu ne supporte plus, tu peux venir a Vallah!_

_\- KAMUI!"_

* * *

**Anna:** Et maintenant, les résultats.

_**Hoshido:** Huit personnes_

_**Vallah:** Quatorze personnes._

_**Nohr:** Une seule personne._

**Tout le monde:...**

**Anna:**...Je suis désolée pour Nohr.

_"LES ENFANTS, NOUS ALLONS AVOIR UNE DISCUSSION!"_

**Anna:** Et le roi de Nohr est prié d'accepter les résultats comme un adulte responsable!

_"MON PROPRE FILS M'A DIT QU'IL PRÉFÉRAIT FUGUER QUE SE BATTRE POUR SON PAYS!_

_\- Au moins, on est sur qu'il n'y aura pas de guerre avant un moment"_

* * *

_**Fin** _


End file.
